<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulse Point by hideeho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950935">Pulse Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho'>hideeho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Work Place Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be awkward to stand there with your best friend’s lips resting against your skin so closely he can feel your pulse beating away beneath your flesh. He should pull away. He’s going to pull away. He’s going to—</p><p>Eddie arches his neck, grants him more access and all rational thought rushes south.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulse Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts">elisela</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Elisela who asked for <i>a fic where Buck accidentally kisses Eddie on the neck while he hugs him and that’s how feelings are confessed. Feelings are more implied than confessed, but here you go! </i></p><p>A HUGE thank you to tarialdarion for being a beta for this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve pulled it off. A rappel rescue for the books.</p><p>Eddie strides towards him beaming, tan skin slick with sweat. He can see a bead of sweat trail down the side of his face, forcing himself to avert his gaze before he can follow its path down the line of his throat and under the collar of his shirt. Eddie’s smile is as wide as his outstretched arms and despite the adrenaline currently thundering in his veins he feels content as he steps into the other’s man embrace. </p><p>“I can’t believe we pulled that off,” Eddie laughs, arms wrapping around him tightly. His skin is warm from the sun and from this distance he can breathe in the scent that is so distinctly his best friend. </p><p>Buck knows he shouldn’t be thinking such things, but he’s high off a win and itching for something to channel his energy into, even if he knows what he really wants is strictly off limits. </p><p>Buck pulls back slightly in mock outrage, his hands still firmly planted on Eddie’s sides so he can feel the firm line of muscles under his shirt. “You’re still doubting how badass we are together? Honestly, <i>Diaz</i>,” he teases, knowing it will bring a further blush to Eddie’s already flushed cheeks. </p><p>“Humble as ever, <i>Buckley</i>,” Eddie drawls and Buck throws back his head to laugh just as Eddie pulls him closer. He misjudges the force, bringing his head forward and finding himself planted into the line of Eddie’s throat. His mouth is open in a half laugh, half surprised gasp with the end result being his mouth slightly open and his lips pursed Eddie’s throat. </p><p>He should pull back. He should pull back, but he can <i>feel</i> the slight hitch of breath beneath his lips and that...that does something to him. </p><p>But it’s going to get awkward. </p><p>Is it already awkward?</p><p>It must be awkward to stand there with your best friend’s lips resting against your skin so closely he can feel your pulse beating away beneath your flesh. He should pull away. He’s going to pull away. He’s going to—</p><p>Eddie arches his neck, grants him more access and all rational thought rushes south.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>He fucked up. He fucked up. <i>He fucked up</i>.<p>Eddie can feel Buck’s hot breath against his throat. Can feel his large hands grip into his sides. Had he misread this? </p><p>When Buck fell into him he had been prepared to laugh it off, but he hadn’t pulled away. Lush lips pressed against his skin and it has been so long since someone touched him. </p><p>Eddie has always been weak against the feel of lips against his throat, the nip of teeth and the slide of tongue. </p><p>And when Buck didn’t pull away, he thought—</p><p>He hoped—</p><p>He wants his tongue on his skin. Has wanted it for longer than he dares to admit. Buck is going to pull away, laugh it off and the moment will pass. It is all going to slip away from him as he stands frozen and the thought clenches his gut, makes him desperate in a way he doesn’t have time to question. </p><p>He <i>wants</i>.</p><p>So he arches his throat, gives his silent invitation for Buck to take whatever he’ll have and holds his breath. </p><p>Only Buck’s not doing anything and Eddie has already shown his hand and <i>ooooh fuck</i>. </p><p>Buck’s tongue slides against his throat, warm and wet and barely there. Eddie shudders against it, gripping Buck closer to him as he holds back a needy whine. Buck has barely done anything and he already feels half mad. </p><p>“Are you guys coming or not? We’re loading up!” Eddie freezes as Cap’s voice floats over to them, piercing the moment between them. He knows from the other’s position it must look like a normal hug, nothing uncommon. They can’t possibly see the small slick of saliva that must be on his throat: the only proof that he hasn’t imagined the whole thing. </p><p>Eddie pulls back. Feels too hot for his skin, adrenaline and lust quickening his pulse. “Right, we should...get back. We should get going.”</p><p>The step between them is all the room his brain needs to allow himself to begin overthinking everything. As if Buck can sense it he steps forward, grabbing him by the harness and pulling him forward bodily, lowering his forehead against his own. </p><p>“This isn’t over,” Buck rasps, a clear declaration. </p><p>All Eddie can do is nod.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * </p>
</div>Buck knows adrenaline. He knows the rush of the high and how quickly it can crash down. More importantly, he knows how to stoke it, how to ride that wave for just a little bit longer.<p>It’s no secret Buck has had his share of hookups. He understands the tentative period between deciding to <i>do this</i> and actually getting home. Knows he has to keep the fire going, to banish the doubts and second guesses that creep in when going from one location to another. </p><p>He can’t risk letting this moment slip through his fingers, can’t risk Eddie finally coming to his senses. </p><p>Only this isn’t some hookup he can press against in the back of an Uber. This is <i>Eddie</i>. They’re also in the back of the goddamn fire truck heading back to work. </p><p>So he sits even closer than normal, wraps his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, using his thumb to discreetly rub circles on the patch of skin he can still taste on his tongue. He can feel the way Eddie shivers against him, memorizes the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he looks anywhere but at Buck. </p><p>He might not be half on top of him in the back of a car, but judging by the way Eddie keeps shifting in his seat he has his attention. </p><p>His skin is practically humming by the time they pull into the station. Bobby goes upstairs to start dinner and Hen and Chim are tasked with doing inventory. That means he has twenty minutes to make something happen. Twenty-five if he’s really lucky. He can work with that. </p><p>He follows Eddie towards the bunk rooms, barely waits for the door to close behind them before pressing Eddie against this wall, his mouth going right back to the smooth skin of his throat. </p><p>Eddie has one hand in his hair, scratching at his scalp as the other curls into the front of his shirt. </p><p>“Buck…”</p><p>“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this,” Buck answers, kissing down the line of his throat. “To kiss you? To taste you,” he adds, licking at flesh, slightly salty from where the sweat has dried on his skin. “To <i>have</i> you?” He bites down, fingers digging into Eddie’s hips. <i>Mine, mine, mine.</i> </p><p>“Fuck, Buck, whatever you want,” Eddie breathes, already sounding wrecked before they’ve really even started. </p><p>“I want you,” he responds, pulling back so he can capture Eddie’s lips with his own. It’s desperate and messy, both of them well aware they shouldn’t be doing this here but unable to wait any longer. His hand finds its way under Eddie’s shirt, tracing the hard lines of his abs, his thumb finding his nipple, working around it in rough circles until it pebbles against his touch. Eddie gasps against his mouth, so beautifully sensitive as he thrusts his hips up against him. </p><p>Eddie’s hard and Buck’s not any better. He swirls his tongue around Eddie’s, teasing him with the promise of what’s to come. A show of exactly what he will do to him. </p><p>He needs more, not shy with his growing greed.  He pulls away long enough to relieve Eddie of his shirt, bringing his mouth back down to his neck to the spot that started it all. </p><p>“One day, when we have more time,” Buck begins, nosing against the line of his throat before biting down on his sharp collarbone, his other hand groping the firm swell of Eddie’s ass. “I want you on your knees. I want to see your throat bulging around me. God, I bet you’ll be gagging for it.” </p><p>“Fuck, I…,” Eddie starts, pupils blown as his fingers rake against Buck’s back. </p><p>His dick is straining painfully against his zipper, but right now his only focus is on Eddie and the tiny little sounds that keep escaping out of his mouth. He grapples for Eddie’s belt, popping the button of his pants and sliding the zipper down. He pulls Eddie’s pants all the way down before standing before him fully clothed and there is something about that juxtaposition that...Well, he knows there will be a wet spot where his aching cock is currently leaking. </p><p>Eddie is beautiful as he stands before him, cock jutting out proudly as he allows Buck’s gaze to take him all in. The contrast of hot skin against the cool wall has caused goosebumps to spread across his tan skin like a secret message only for him. He wants to taste every inch of him, wants to discover every way of making him fall apart. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” </p><p>Eddie looks away, as if accepting a simple compliment is something to be bashful of and not the fact he is standing bare in front of him. Buck moves in closer, bringing his hand to rest on Eddie’s throat, his thumb pushing his chin up to look at him. </p><p>“Do you even know how good you look? How much you drive me crazy?”</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Eddie counters, reaching down to stroke himself languidly. “Look at what you do to me.”<br/>
He moves his thumb back and forth across Eddie’s lower lip, pulling gently at the flesh. “Show me? Show me what you’d do to me?”</p><p>Eddie opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around his thumb before taking him in up to his knuckle. His tongue slides against Buck’s skin, swirling against him as he swallows and <i>sucks</i>. Buck closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of warm heat. It’s only when Eddie cups him roughly through his pants that his eyes shoot open. </p><p>Buck jerks into his touch, torn between the slow slide of Eddie’s tongue and the eager fingers teasing his trapped cock. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Buck moans, dropping his head against Eddie’s shoulder, only able to leave sloppy open mouthed kisses against his skin as he loses himself to the feeling. He wants to stay in this moment forever, but he knows they’re on borrowed time as it is. “Hey, stop distracting me,” he pleads, pressing himself against Eddie’s hand. Eddie smiles around his thumb, sliding his mouth back to the nail before taking his finger back in. </p><p>No, he was not going to get distracted. He has <i>plans</i>. </p><p>He slides his thumb out slowly, giving Eddie his best cocky smirk before sliding to his knees. He noses Eddie’s thigh, sinking his teeth into the firm flesh as he wraps his arm around him. Buck’s fingers tease open his ass checks before his thumb, still wet from Eddie’s mouth, finds his rim. </p><p>Eddie jerks forward in surprise, bringing his arm up to muffle his cries. Buck wants to hear him, but he knows they can’t. Not now. Not this time. </p><p>This thumb isn’t slick enough to properly open him up, but he still teases the flesh, can feel the way Eddie’s knees buckle before he even has a chance to touch his cock. </p><p>His tongue soothes the spot his teeth has claimed, Eddie’s cock twitching in approval. Buck pulls back slightly, wetting his lips before using his free hand to guide the tip of Eddie’s cock to his mouth. He blows a stream of air to tease him, pleased at the string of curses Eddie releases. </p><p>He slowly takes him into his mouth, his hand now pressing down to hold Eddie in place as he works him from both sides. Eddie doesn’t seem to know whether to thrust forward or back, his head thrown back as his fingers find their way to Buck’s hair. His touch on his head isn’t demanding. It’s almost...It’s loving. Gentle. Holding him in place like he’s precious. </p><p>“Oh fuck, that feels so good. Buck, you feel so good,” Eddie moans above him. The praise spurs Buck on as he opens his mouth further, eager to take in more. Eddie’s thick and heavy in his mouth, the taste of his pre-cum sharp on his tongue. Buck picks up his rhythm, his tongue swirling against his flesh, taking in a little more each time, swallowing around him to pull that shiver of pleasure from Eddie. </p><p>“Buck, Buck, I’m going to...Buck, I’m going to…” He picks up his pace, swirling his thumb against Eddie’s rim in time with his tongue. He can feel Eddie shiver against him, feel the way his body jerks as he fights to hang on before he finally lets go, coming hot into his mouth. </p><p>It’s beautiful. A strong arch of his back, biting into his lip as to keep all his pleasure inside. Buck releases him with a wet pop, helps guide him to the floor when his legs no longer want to hold him. Eddie is panting as he buries his head into the side of Buck’s neck, his hand once again palming at Buck’s straining erection through his pants. His movements are sloppy and disjointed, like his brain is still trying to come down from his orgasm. </p><p>Even in his blissed out state Eddie wants to take care of him. </p><p>It’s so fucking hot. </p><p>He thrusts into it hopelessly, moans as Eddie pulls back to give him the dopiest love struck grin he has ever seen and he comes in his pants like a teenager. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“That was a good start,” Eddie interrupts, leaning forward to kiss his mouth softly. “But just wait until I get your pants off you.” </p><p>Buck groans. This shift can’t end soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I'd love to know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>